The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia denticulata×Nemesia caerulea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunjonbusp’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in St. Brides Netherwent, Monmouthshire, Wales. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Nemesia plants with unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 10, 2006 in St. Brides Netherwent, Monmouthshire, Wales of a proprietary selection of Nemesia denticulata×Nemesia caerulea identified as code number 6N231, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia denticulata×Nemesia caerulea identified as code number 6N93, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in St. Brides Netherwent, Monmouthshire, Wales on Jul. 20, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in St. Brides Netherwent, Monmouthshire, Wales since Jul. 20, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.